


Fight and Forgive

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Luke are best friends, everyone is just friends/aquaintences, michael is ashtons neighbor, nutrigrain is a big part of this for some reason, there is no romantic involvement at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re sleeping on my best friend’s couch while your house is being renovated and you have really weird habits like attempting to sing opera in the shower and you keep eating all my Nutigrain" AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke comes over to hang out with Ashton, but ends up meeting a random blue-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight and Forgive

“Ash?” Luke asked into the quiet of Ashton’s house.

“Sh.” Ashton whispered, appearing around the corner.

“Why do I have to be quiet? You’re the only one here.” Luke whispered, wondering why Ashton was being so quiet. Normally, they would just sing karaoke at the top of their lungs when Luke came over. There was none of this ‘being quiet’ business.

“Well, I actually have someone over.” Ashton said, still whispering. Luke gave him a questioning look and Ashton sighed before waving him to follow him into the kitchen.

“Michael’s here.” Ashton said, as though this would answer Luke’s unasked questions.

“Great, but who’s Michael?” Luke asked.

“He’s my neighbor.”

“Okay, but why is he here?” Luke felt like a broken record trying to get information out of his best friend.

“His house is getting renovated, but he didn’t really plan out where he was going to live, so he just kinda asked if he could stay over at my place. And what kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t lend him a place to stay.” Ashton explained, answering quite a few of Luke’s questions.

“How long is he staying over?” Luke didn’t really want to share his best friend with others. He knew he was being ridiculous, but Luke was one of the only people whom Ashton let stay the night. And now there was this person who was practically living at Ashton’s house.

“Relax Luke. It’s only until his place is done.” Ashton smiled, but Luke didn’t return it. “Look, I don’t know how many calendar days it’s going to be, but you’ll have to get used to it.” Ashton flashed Luke a small smile and Luke couldn’t help but return it.

“Alright Ash. But this is for you, not him.” Luke said, turning around and going to his snack cupboard.

“You don’t even know him Luke. Can’t you give him a chance?”

“My Nutrigrain!” Luke shouted when he opened his cupboard to find his breakfast missing.

“Luke! Shh! Michael’s sleeping.” Ashton tried to get Luke to calm down.

“I don’t care Ash. He stole my Nutrigrain. No one eats my Nutrigrain but me!” Luke closed the cupboard with a bang.

Ashton looked like he wanted to argue with Luke, but knew that it was pointless. Luke could get pretty protective of his Nutrigrain.

Luke left the kitchen to give this Michael guy a piece of his mind, but he didn’t get too far before he ran into someone with dark blue hair.

“Umph,” the boy said before continuing on his way.

“Hey! You! Come here!” Luke said, watching as the boy turned around slowly.

“What?”

“Why did you eat my Nutrigrain?” Luke asked a little forcefully.

“I was hungry.” The boy answered groggily before rubbing his eyes and turning back around to walk away.

“That’s no excuse!” Luke said, ready to teach that boy a lesson.

“Luke.” Ashton said, holding out his arm to stop Luke from confronting the blue-haired boy. “Just let him be. He just woke up.”

“Fine.” Luke said, crossing his arms across his broad chest. “But when he’s more awake, he’s gonna hear from me.”

Ashton sighed and left the kitchen, heading to the living room. Luke quickly looked in the fridge and grabbed a blue Gatorade before joining Ashton on the couch in the main room. They sat on opposite ends of the couch as the TV played a random soccer game.

“Well, this is awkward.” Luke looked up to see the blue-haired boy standing in the door frame with his hair brushed, holding a banana. The boy made his way to the couch and sat between Ashton and Luke.

“So I’m Michael.” The boy, Michael, said, turning to Luke and holding out his hand. Luke looked at Michael then at his hand and back up at his green eyes.

“Luke.” Luke answered, not shaking Michael’s hand and turning his attention back to the TV.

“Alright then.” Michael let his hand fall to his side but still kept his attention on Luke.

“What Michael?” Luke asked, noticing Michael’s staring.

“I know I ate your Nutrigrain, but are you always this pissy in the morning? Cause Ashton said that you’re really nice and wouldn’t mind having me over. But apparently you mind a lot.”

Luke sighed and turned towards the blue-haired boy. “Sorry. I’m not really a morning person and it’s even worse when someone takes my breakfast. But no, I’m not normally like this.”

“That explains it.” Michael said. He stood up from the couch and looked like he was going to make a super huge announcement. “I’m off to shower.” And with that, Michael left the room.

“Thanks Luke.” Ashton said, looking at his best friend.

“For what?” Luke asked, moving to sit closer to the older boy.

“For giving Michael a second chance. I thought for sure once you found out about his theft that you would never speak to him, which meant limited visits from you. And I probably couldn’t handle living with Michael alone. So thanks.” Ashton said.

Luke smiled and moved so he was tucked underneath Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton giggled at Luke but was soon interrupted by a loud screeching sound.

“What the hell is that?” Luke asked, worried that maybe one of Ashton’s pipes had burst.

“Well, that’s Michael.” Ashton said, reaching for the remote to turn up the game.

“Oh my god. Michael can’t sing at all. Geez!” Luke said, putting his hands over his ears to try and block out some of the sound.

“He’s actually a pretty good singer; he just can’t sing opera, which he attempts way too much.” Ashton enunciated over to loudness of the TV.

Luke nodded to Ashton’s comment and slowly removed his hands from his ears. He couldn’t hear much of Michael, but that was because the TV was so loud. Everything was a little too loud for Luke, so he excused himself and stepped outside.

The fresh air felt nice in his lungs and the silence sounded like heaven to his ears. Luke found the little porch sing outside on Ashton’s porch and sat down, looking at the scenic view in front of him. His vision started to lessen as his eyelids started to droop. After trying to fight off the fatigue for a minute, Luke gave him and allowed himself a quick little nap.

“Luuuuke.” A quiet voice was threatening to wake Luke from his dream. “Hey Lukey. You need to wake up.” The same sweet voice said, gently shaking Luke from his sleep.

“Huh?” Luke asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. When his vision focused, he found a very smiley Ashton watching him.

“You feel asleep on the swing.” Ashton answered Luke’s unasked question. “But Michael brought you inside to sleep on the couch. He told me you looked really peaceful, so he didn’t wake you.”

Luke watched Ashton’s features to tell if he was lying, but he couldn’t see Ashton’s tell, so he must’ve been telling the truth.

“Michael did that for me?” Luke asked, the hoarseness of his voice startled him.

“Yeah. He felt bad for eating your food and he wanted to make it up to you.” Ashton smiled and Luke returned it. “He even left something for you in the cupboard.”

Luke stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to find out what the blue-haired boy had left him. When he opened his cupboard, he broke into a wide grin. 

Michael had completely filled his cupboard with plenty of snacks, but most importantly, his Nutrigrain. Luke reached for a box and noticed a small note written on a pink sticky note.

_Hey Luke, I’m sorry for eating your Nutrigrain. I hope you’ll forgive me. I really want to be your friend cuz if you’re even half as cool as Ashton says, then I want to get to know you. But I do know this, no one is allowed to touch your Nutrigrain. Unless they’re buying it of course. Sorry again Luke. Your (hopefully) friend, Michael_

Luke smiled as he pulled a bar from the box and put it back in his shelf. He walked back into the room and found Ashton sitting on the couch where he had previously laid.

“Hey Ash, where’s Michael?” Luke asked, wanting to talk to the boy in person.

“Upstairs in the gaming room. Why?” Ashton asked, turning to Luke.

“I just want to talk to him.” Luke said, leaving Ashton downstairs, curious about the reason for Luke’s huge grin.

“Michael?” Luke knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

“Come in.” Michael answered quickly. Luke pushed the door opened the rest of the way and walked into the room. Michael was on the floor intently playing FIFA. Luke sat on the couch behind him and watched the screen. Michael was actually pretty good, but Luke felt like he could definitely do better.

“You wanna play?” Michael asked Luke after he finished his game.

“Sure.” Luke slid off the couch to sit next to Michael who handed him a controller. “But you’re gonna lose.”

“Not in your wildest dreams.” Michael retorted.

Luke laughed as they began a new game. Michael smiled quickly before focusing on winning. The relaxed atmosphere between the two made Luke feel at ease. And Luke couldn’t help but be glad that he had met this loud but oh-so-sweet boy.


End file.
